1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is display systems and, in particular, computer graphic (CG) and computer image generation (CIG) systems for displaying moving three dimensional images in real time.
2. Prior Art
The prior art in display systems includes alphanumeric displays, computer graphic displays, computer image generation CIG) displays, and other type displays. Computer image generation displays represent a higher level of capability, providing high detail color images in three dimensions (3D) with various visual and illumination effects. CIG systems are often scanline systems, but may also be implemented with refresh memories. Computer graphic systems usually display static two dimensional (2D) graphic images, but may also provide dynamic 3D moving images similar to CIG displays. Computer graphic displays often use memory mapped refresh memories, but may also be implemented with refresh memories. Alphanumeric displays are conventionally limited with simple character generator-based configurations without memory mapped graphic capabilities.